radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Bossman
Don Bossman is a thieving Sorcerer, and leader of the Bravery Quartet. He serves as one of the secondary antagonists of the Pompo Hills Arc before reforming and serving as an assistant to Alma. Appearance Don Bossman is an older man, of above average height who sports a muscular build. His frame can be seen outlining his white bodysuit, of which is emblazoned with dark-red stripes, and covered by red underwear that has stars patterned under the hems. He wears a long, collared, red cape with yellow stars on the back, along with a dark-red pointed hat to match. He has black glasses that conceals his eyes, and a single gold tooth. Don has an affinity for gold or other pieces of jewelry, and wears an assortment of gold rings and gemstones to decorate his figure. In addition, the bandit wears light brown shoes with bat-wings on top. Lastly, Don has two purple bat-wings on top of his head and a zigzagged shape tail on the back, a result of his curse. He tends to keep these attributes hidden underneath a hat. Personality Don is a very proud, flamboyant man with a penchant for style and flair. He has a tendency of boastfully declaring his arrival, and position as leader of the Bravery Quartet. In most entrances, Don leads the group into flashy, sometimes obscene poses. Despite coming off as a jovial, proud man, Don can be mildly abusive to his underlings when they don't perform properly. His ire is more notably directed at Julivert, who Don routinely chokes, punches or smacks when he messes up a routine. In most cases, Don doesn't seem to be seriously trying to inflict injuries, and most are done in a comedic fashion. Above all else, the elderly man sees bravery as the most important quality of all. He constantly harps on about bravery, and has a knack for using the word 'brave' as a prefix for an assortment of his made up vocabulary, which usually are just an amalgamations of pre-existing words fused with 'brave.' Ironically, Don doesn't appear to be too brave himself, at least not initially when faced with a threat. Although, he will change his tune if inspired by another person's bravery. He sees no issue with using his might as a Sorcerer to deceive those who are less fortunate or weaker than he is. In the manga, he breaks one of the civilian's leg In his eyes, all crimes done against other humans are justified due to how cruelly these normal humans treat Sorcerers. He believes that they simply tolerate the infected when its convenient, and toss them to the wayside once their usefulness has expired. Despite his aversion to humanity, and questionable morals, Don displays a bit more care when it pertains to fellow Sorcerers, considering them to be "birds of the same feather." In the anime, this aspect is elaborated in even greater detail, as he lectures Seth, attempting to open the youth's eyes to the reality of the world, and matter-of-factly affirms that his actions, while villainous, is fair given the circumstances. Regardless, when slighted or battered, Don cares little about the identity of his target. He, along with his minions, will shamelessly take advantage of a weakened opponent if that person has wronged them in any shape. His views change, however, in the display of immense bravery. He admires Alma for this very reason, as she courageously puts her life on the line to save them from a Nemesis on a nearby island, even after the group tries to flee. In situations such as these, where bravery is clear, Don sees it as immoral and cowardly to take advantage of an opponent, even if they happen to be one of their enemies. Synopsis Pompo Hills Arc Don and the rest of the Bravery Quartet arrive in Pompo Hills as the Golem Nemesis attempts to crush Seth under its weight. Before this reality can come to fruition, Don releases two shots of his Bravery Destroyer spell, sending the vile creature skidding back in recoil, and granting Seth an opportunity to recuperate. After instructing his underlings to cast a sealing spell, restricting the Nemesis' movements, he introduces the group as the Bravery Quartet. Rather than face the Nemesis outright, Don suggests that the best course of action is to get the civilians out of harm's way, and into a secure safe space. He allows the ever persistent Seth to serve as a decoy and fight the Nemesis one on one to buy them time as they get the civilians to safety. This entire plan, later on, is revealed to be a ruse. Don soon arrives at the bank, surprised that the entirety of the town had yet to evacuate. In response, he ties up all of the people currently up in the bank, and begins to pilfer the institution of its riches and goods alongside his allies. Soon after, Seth arrives, discovering the nature of Don's true intent. In attempt to get through to Seth, he briefly lectures the young boy on the nature of human, and how regular humans would never come to accept Sorcerers. After giving Seth a small bag worth of money as a parting gift, Don finds himself on the receiving end of a mighty punch. The boy's rampage is cut short by Jiji, and with that, Don leads the Bravery Quartet away from the bank, just as the Golem Nemesis is arriving and preparing to vaporize the entire building. He watches in marvel as Seth has one last stand, repelling the blast of Fantasia, and landing a critical hit on the beast. Before long, Don flies off on his Broom, in attempt to secure his riches. It is later revealed that Alma pursued the villains, and captured them before they could escape with the stolen goods. She imprisons them within a parchment scroll before departing with it to tend to Seth's injuries. Manga Differences Pompo Hills Arc In the manga, Don along with the Bravery Quartet observe from the skies as the Nemesis Egg crashes into Islet 21. He arrives prior to the egg hatching, and presents himself as a hero by lifting a massive slab of stone off of a civilian's leg. They all watch in horror as an overzealous Seth arrives shortly after, and prematurely hatches the Nemesis's egg by smashing his fist into the surface. Don falsely informs the villagers that gold can make people invisible to Nemeses, and instructs them to lead the way to the gold reserves for protection. In the meantime, he allows Seth to continue facing the Nemesis in single combat, knowing full well that the distraction buys them time to loot the gold reserves. Don's effort, however, is cut short. Before he can make off with the gold in the reserves, Seth arrives at the bank, and becomes aware of the Bravery Quartet's nefarious plot. Don finds himself battered by an enraged Seth, and is saved by Jiji's defensive prowess. As he tries to make off with the gold, however, Seth re-emerges, and tackles him from the broom. Don is held captive, fearful for his life as the Nemesis begins to charge a beam. The creature is soon defeated by Seth, having used Don's body to disorientate the monstrosity. Before the Quartet can take advantage of a weakened Seth, Alma arrives, trapping all four of the criminals in a birdcage and keeping them captive. He hatches a plan to use Feathered Underwears to generate enough magic, even in the confined cage, but is stopped by Alma who overhears the plot. As a result of his unwillingness to cease plotting, Don is last seen with his mind temporarily wiped by an Identity Substitution Potion, he believes himself to be a chicken. Abilities Physical Don has been shown to possess an impressive amount of strength, enough to casually lift up a large slab of rock from a building wreck in the manga. He also displays impressive durability, which enables him to take on a brutal beating from Seth. Although, he seems fearful of taking an attack from the Golem Nemesis, suggesting there are limitations to his tolerance for damage. Sorcery Don possesses a fair amount of knowledge and skill when it comes to sorcery. In his first appearance in Pompo Hills in the anime, he was shown to be capable of firing a fairly powerful beam of Fantasia to assault a Nemesis from afar. The attack carried more than enough destructive force to knock the Nemesis over onto its back, and keep it momentarily stunned from the damage. In the manga, Don's expertise in sorcery grants him enough knowledge to at the very least know of a number of different ways to cast spells or manipulate Fantasia. This is shown when he expresses exasperation at Seth's ignorance in the horned sorcerer's attempt to cast spells without use of incantations, or by properly using his feather blades as a conduit for Fantasia. Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Infected